


Practicing jealousy

by thatsmolmusicnerd



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, You can ship who you want, if that makes sense, imagine who you want, ish, like this is so short its hardly true, oh well, okay yeah its pretty sad, there are no character names, tiny ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmolmusicnerd/pseuds/thatsmolmusicnerd
Summary: He watches them both from his seat, finding it hard to breath all of a sudden.There are no character names so you can pretty much imagine who you wantI can't do summaries but give it a go (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ





	Practicing jealousy

Watching on the side lines.

Far away from them both.

Jealousy is an ugly emotion but it also hurts.

A knife, driving itself harder into his heart everytime he looks at the other.

Laughter, and suddenly he can't breath. 

He needs to leave, to get out. The air is to thick and stifling and he can't think and everything is foggy and nothing it going to -

"Are you okay man?"

 

 

 

A friend. A calming voice. Concerned. He stops hyperventilating so hard and the fog around him, the haze clears.

Slightly.

"Can we go from the beginning in a minute everyone?"

Another voice. Clear, Authoritative cutting through the hubbub of noise that he didn't even notice starts to die down.

The two go back to their seats and he stares at his sheet music to avoid eye contact with either.

They being to play.

He didn't care.

He was so out of it at this point. Missing half the piece, he stumbled through his solo.

If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

He didn't want the sympathy.

It's better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 25-08-18 ~ Surrey, England
> 
> So,,,, you made it through. Yay (i guess)  
> Thank you for reading this, If you liked this please comment, also comment if you want me to do another chapter, I hope that you have a very nice morning / afternoon / evening. (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
